


It only shows when you're tired

by trumulyArtistic



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Just soft fluff thank you very much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trumulyArtistic/pseuds/trumulyArtistic
Summary: Matthew's working late and Darren just wants Matthew to sleep for once
Relationships: Darren/Matthew
Kudos: 1





	It only shows when you're tired

It was about 11:30pm when Darren entered Matthew’s office. Matthew hadn’t come home yet, and Darren automatically knew that Matthew was probably staying up late doing his work. There he found Matthew at his desk, papers messily strewn on his desk. Matthew himself was scrawling on a piece of paper, glancing between the paper and his computer, which had a painting of Matthew and Darren together as the wallpaper, which was painted by a friend of Darren’s. Darren cleared his throat before he started speaking.

\- “Matthew.”

Matthew didn’t answer, as if he didn’t hear Darren. Darren spoke louder, a spark of seriousness in his voice.

\- “Matthew. Stop working, its 11:30, it's time to go home.”

Matthew’s head shot upwards, looking at Darren. Darren noticed the bags under Matthews eyes, along with his tousled hair. The way Matthew looked like he was about to pass out right then and there, and Darren wasn’t going to have that.

\- “But aah’m not taard though Dar-”

Darren gives Matthew a look, the ‘oh really?’ look, and Matthew pouts

\- “No buts”

Darren walks over to Matthew, giving him a pointed stare. before suddenly picking up the sleepy Matthew.

\- “Daaar no, aah don’t wanna sleep, aah need to work-”

\- “You’ve worked hard enough sweetheart, it’s now time to rest.”

Matthew pouts, but doesn’t say anything, letting Darren turn off the lights in his office and carry him out to Darren’s car. Darren puts Matthew in the passenger's seat and gets into the driver's seat. On the way home, Matthew starts to drift off to sleep, head leaning against the window. The ride home is silent, except the soft humming coming from Darren. Soon, Darren pulls into their driveway and parks the car. He gets out of the car and carefully gets Matthew out of the car.

\- “To bed we go darling”

Darren carries Matthew inside, making sure he doesn’t wake up the half-asleep boy in his arms. He walks upstairs, somehow not wobbling on the way up. When he gets upstairs, he walks into their room, gently placing Matthew on the bed. He covers Matthew up with a blanket and crawls into bed next to him, holding him close.

“Sleep well, my love”

**Author's Note:**

> Darren belongs to @honeybuddahchips on Twitter  
> Matthew belongs to me :-))


End file.
